


Fanboy

by Selah



Series: The Long Chain Cycle [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Jpop, Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted was some peace and quiet so he could study. Was that really so much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> Previously released under a different pseud on LJ, written for the 30emotions prompt "Anxiety"
> 
> Quick note on timing - the timing of this series never fully settled down in my head. The first fic in this series is set in mid-2008, while this one rewinds the series back to early to mid-2006.

“You do it.”

“No way! You're the one that, like, obsessively rewinds their concerts just to watch his solos over and over again!”

“I do not!”

“Er, Yunho-hyung, you realize we can't even _watch_ the System of Alive concert DVD anymore because of you....”

Changmin had been studying in the kitchen when the four older boys had tumbled into the apartment, arguing about something to do with w-inds. It was no secret that all of them were fans, but of the four that had just tumbled in - Yunho, Junsu, Siwon, and Donghae - Yunho was probably the most obsessed. He had a definite ... admiration, as he called it, for Ryohei's dancing and style. And Junsu was right, Yunho had worn out more than one DVD with his re-watching.

“Hey guys, do you mind? I'm kinda trying to study here.”

“Hey, I got an idea - let's get Changmin to do it.”

“....” Why did he have the sudden feeling that he wanted nothing to do with whatever Siwon was planning?

“Great idea. You'll write a fanmail to Ryohei-sshi, right Min?”

“... why would I do that?”

“Because you're as much a fan as any of us - except Yunho - and you've got nothing to lose? Worst that can happen is he never responds to it.”

“But why me? Why can't one of you do it?”

“Because what if he never responds? If Yunho-hyung wrote the fanmail, he'd be crushed!”

Yunho swatted at Junsu but did nothing to deny the accusation. Junsu was probably right anyway ... which still left the other three of them. Plus the rest of their respective groups.

“And!” Siwon added, grinning almost maniacally. “Your Japanese is a thousand times better than anyone else's. Especially written. Can you imagine the stupid puns Junsu would be putting in his? And I'd have to get you to translate into Japanese for me anyway, so wouldn't it be easier to just do it yourself?”

The problem with all of this was ... Siwon was probably right. He might make it as far as halfway through Siwon's babble before getting fed up with it, insisting his hyung go bother someone else with his drivel. And yes, he probably would decide right then and there that he needed to write his own fanmail, if only to apologize for his hyung's pathetic drivel crowding Ryohei's mailbox. If taking on the job himself kept him from needing to apologize, that was probably a good thing ... right?

“Oh all right, fine. But later. I have to study right now!”

The whole label was going to know about this before the end of the day, if only by the way his hyung were acting. Maybe it would be better to write a quick letter first so they couldn't bug him all day about it?

~*~*~

Everyone else had assumed that because Changmin had a naturally calmer temperament, a more mature personality, that he wouldn't worry or get nervous about a simple fanmail. Anxiety attacks were for other people, not for calm and mature Shim Changmin.

At least, that's what everyone seemed to think.

In reality, behind his usual cheerful mask, he was nervous as hell. What if his letter had gotten lost in the mail? What if it had gotten relegated to the stacks of hundreds of love letters written by w-inds' fangirls, doomed to never be read by anyone but a staff member? As much mail as the trio had to be getting from fans, surely they didn't have time to read every single one. Maybe he should have checked into e-mail instead? But that could be so impersonal, just words on a screen.

And what if he'd made some terrible mistake with his writing? His spoken Japanese was nearly fluent, but his vocabulary far outstripped his written ability. What if he'd used a wrong kanji or wrong conjugation and made a horrible, horrible blunder? Fanmail wasn't something he could take to his Japanese teacher and Siwon had been right about his having the most ability of anyone they knew personally.

Or worse, what if by some miracle Ryohei _did_ read it ... and then decided he was a total freak and weirdo, banned him from Korean concerts, and ... and ... and he didn't even KNOW what else. Reporting to gossip rags, maybe. Banning from Japanese events. A restraining order....

It had been a whole week now, but even though he told himself that he had to be patient, well, a whole week! Surely Ryohei had read The Letter by now, if it had not, in fact, been lost or shuffled aside into a pile for staff to handle. And still the mailbox remained stubbornly empty of Japanese mail that wasn't more perfumed crap.

He was doomed, that was all there was to it.


End file.
